As the availability of the Internet to various devices has increased, the ease of downloading content has also increased. Mobile phones, tablets, electronic readers, and other devices often provide access to an online catalog of files. Such online catalogs typically allow a user to purchase or otherwise obtain music, videos, electronic books, applications, and a number of other types of electronic files from any Internet-accessible location.